


Knock At The Door  || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [17]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, More on the Way - Freeform, Other, Takashi can't catch a break, Valentine's Day, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Every single page, she had every single page.The thought blew through his mind as he stepped out into a new world, one phrase of the confession resurfacing in Kyoya's voice, "Fuyumi thought it would beromanticto mail it to Haruhi.""You have to tell me what happened in there," said Honey, later."No, I don't," came Mori's deep response.
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Knock At The Door  || OHSHC

## Knock At The Door || OHSHC

I.  
The smallest knock  
Shook through  
Both men in the spectral patterned chaos  
Of the prop closet.

Short, sharp, authoritative, clear —  
The sound announced  
Without a doubt  
Honey was there.

The fair-haired  
Cousin of Takashi,  
Haninozuka family successor

Had waited   
Long   
Enough.

Those three stern taps  
Broke through

Taka Taka Taka  
Shh shh shhi’s

Dreams.  
His gaze   
Into a distant hope   
Of love requited  
Retreated

Back to the man in his arms  
The accidental catalyst  
Of this numb despair.

Short sharp taps that  
Rattled branches.

Both men  
Came back to themselves.

Kyoya still felt the beat  
Of his Senpai’s heart  
On his cheek, wet  
Stiff with salt.

Even as  
He jolted away  
From that strange embrace  
Of the  
Twice betrayed,  
Strong within his injuries  
Supporting his unwitting traitor.

They both still felt  
The shade  
Of a Tree Clan  
That spread decades   
Down   
Around  
And through  
The earth 

Solid roots  
Uplifting.

II.  
Kyoya's composure  
Snapped into place,  
Though his newly freed  
Feelings  
Twisted in him.

Agonizing gratitude,  
A very  
Uncomfortable fondness   
Joined  
The fragile sense of  
Unquestioned forgiveness  
That came from resting in those  
Encompassing  
Strangely sweet arms.

Without a word,  
Mori Senpai  
Steadied him,  
Brought them both upright.

Kyoya could not pause to explore  
How piercing, how sublime it had felt to let go,  
Control  
Unneeded.

He calmly said "One moment"  
To the summons, straightening his blazer,  
Fear and shame gone--  
Bled away  
While resting in the branches,  
He supposed.  


From a height  
One huge careful hand  
Lovingly  
Placed fogged glasses  
On Kyoya’s nose.

____________

Honey looked at the two,  
And wisely said nothing  
As they left the shining closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, the prop closet door is open again at least.  
> There's a real Valentine coming soon.  
> As usual, I love it when I know you like this stuff.  
> Let me know what works for you, it keeps this thing alive.  
> Thank you!


End file.
